


Steep Learning Curve

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Coulson, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, slight D/s, suck it stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For WitchWarren, who is totally gonna pass her exams.</p><p>Agent Coulson is just a voice in Clint Barton's ears. He gives him orders, he calls Clint to his office and forces him to do paperwork, but never anything more. </p><p>He's just an overpaid paper-pusher.</p><p>.... Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WitchWarren asked: Hi, my exams are coming up and I was wondering if you could do a "cheer up you might not fail"Phlint fic for me? I prompted something like this for desert_neon with her fic The Point(AKA The Tie, The Blizzard and The Voice) because I LOVE fics where Phil goes from boring... to HOTWHAT?!HAWT & pining from Clint POV & angst &pining-angsty-smexy-daydreams...*Q* I just identify with Phil so much, so it's nice to think that someone else who's unremarkable can be noticed and seen as special.

"Are you shitting me? No way!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "You protest to Agent Coulson accompanying us in the field?"

Clint gawped, "You bet your pretty pink pointe shoes I do! I don't want some ordinary paper-pusher help us out, he would hold us back!"

Natasha chuckled, "You think Coulson incapable of field work"

Clint nodded, "Yes!"

Natasha smirked and patted his cheek, "You will learn"

Clint frowned and watched her walk away, "What the hell did that mean?"

 

*******

 Clint walked into the briefing room to find only Coulson sitting at the table.

Clint frowned and made his way over, _Nat is always early. What the hell?_

Coulson looked up and smiled, "Agent Barton. Please sit down."

Clint dropped down, "Uh... Where's Tash?"

Coulson hummed, "Agent Romanoff was pulled and put on another mission. Due to this, I'll be taking point while you'll be your same position of backup"

Clint raised an eyebrow, "You? Point? What are you gonna do, give them so much paperwork they take themselves out in spite?"

Coulson raised his own eyebrow, "It would do you well to never underestimate an opponent or an adversary Agent Barton, you never know what anyone can be capable... You _should_ know that better than anyone"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Riiight Coulson, whatever."

Coulson hummed, "Steep learning curve I see"

Clint raised an eyebrow, but Coulson just started to debrief him.

_Whatever paper pusher._

 

 

*******

Clint was looking down the scope of his rifle as he watched Coulson move through the gala's party goers with an ease he had only seen in Natasha.

_Paper pusher must be rich and go to **a lot** of parties to get that comfortable. _

Clint watched Coulson get past security and up the stairs to the restricted area where he knew the bad guys were hiding all the information that SHIELD needed. Usually this was the time period where all said bad guys would rush the lone SHIELD agent and try to kill them for being the good guys, so Clint made sure to pay close attention to the paper pusher.

Coulson got through the upstairs and over to the room intel had told them the information would be stored. Clint watched the man competently get into the computer and swipe all of the information onto a flash drive, leaving the computer with a virus that would make all of their information unusable.

Clint was loathe to admit this, but the competency that Coulson showed was a little hot.

_I always did like a man in control. Or woman in control. Or anyone in control._

Clint straightened a bit as the door opened to the room right as Coulson was turning to leave. _Time for me to save the paper pushers ass._

Aiming for the bad guy's forehead that was currently about to slam into Coulson, Clint was surprised to find the man on his back a moment later.  _Holy shit Coulson, that high kick was amazing._

The rest of the bad guys that came in meeting the same fate. It was fucking amazing. Coulson was taking guys down, left and right without breaking a sweat.

_Good god, my pants are tenting this is hot as hell._

Clint watched in stunned arousal as Coulson made it out of the building without a scratch.

"Barton! Time to go!"

Breaking out of his spell, Clint jumped up and dismantled his rifle as he ran off the roof and down the stairs to his meeting point.

Coulson met him there and the two ran down the alleyways over to their 'get away' car and sped down to their safe house.

Clint kept looking over at Coulson as the man sped down the road, _where in the hell have you been all my life?_

Coulson parked their car across the street from the safe house and looked at Clint, "Is there something wrong Agent Barton?"

Clint just shook his head, "No uh... Just learning the curve..... that's all"

Coulson's eyebrows rose as he got out of the car, "I see"

Clint muttered under his breath, "No I don't think you do" and got out of the car to follow Coulson into the safe house.

Clint walked through the doors and found himself pushed against the door. Surprised, Clint's eyes flitted up to Coulson's and found the man smirking. "Did you know you mumble under your breath Agent Barton?"

_Holy shit, he heard me._

Coulson hummed, "Yes. I did hear your more entertaining thoughts about, what was it? Oh yes, you like when a man is in control...."

Clint gulped and nodded, "That's right..."

Coulson smiled, "That's right... _sir"_

_Holy fuck, I'm dead - someone has killed me and now I am living in heaven with the hot version of Coulson._

Clint nodded, "That's right sir"

Coulson smirked, "Good. We have two days before extraction can get to us, I believe we have a lot of steep learning to do.... What do you think Agent Barton?"

Clint nodded, "I agree... Sir..."

 

 

 


	2. Somebody else learns the curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been ten years since the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can you continue one of your d/s fics I love em
> 
> A/N: SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS STARTING MY NEW JOB AND HAD NO MUSE

It had been almost 10 years since Clint Barton had first seen Phil Coulson in action, and spent the night in his bed.

 

Now here they were: older, wiser, in love, and secretly a very serious dom/sub couple.

 

Ten years had gone, and they were back at the beginning of their relationship once again.

 

*******  
“No way!” Tony said with a laugh.

Clint raised an eyebrow, "What are you objecting to Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "To Director Agent going on this mission with us. I mean, seriously? The dude can handle a tazer, sure, but how else would he help? What, is he gonna do paper work and give the bad guys a paper cut?"

Clint stared at Tony with a blank face, long enough that the scientist started to twitch. Then he laughed. He laughed so hard that there were tears in his eyes, and he was doubled over. 

Tony, shocked to say the least, just looked at the rest of the team. "Is anyone else worried that Legolas has gone postal?"  


Natasha just smirked, "He's laughing at your opinion of Coulson. He's laughing because he knows you have a steep learning curve"

Tony blinked, "What?"

Steve, annoyed, just waved a hand. "Enough. Come on guys, let's get back to work"

 

*******

Phil looked up as his vent popped open, and his perfect (but mouthy) sub dropped into the room. 

"Hey baby, what's up?" He asked softly. 

Clint grinned and walked around Phil's desk to drop to his knees. "I have a story for you"  


Phil just raised an eyebrow, his hand coming up to run through Clint's hair. "Go on"

Clint purred, "Remember how we first got together?"

_ How could I ever forget? _ "You mean when you thought I was a paper-pusher, and I showed you wrong? Yes, of course I do. What about it?"  


Clint grinned, "Tony doesn't want you going on the mission because he thinks all you're good for is tasering people"

Phil chuckled, "Oh yeah? And how did my sub deal with that?"

"I laughed"

"Good. I wouldn't want my sub to hurt himself punching hard heads like Tony Stark" Phil said in the dommiest voice he could. 

Clint purred and nuzzled his cheek against Phil's slacks. "Can't wait for you to show 'im sir"

"Neither can I" Phil said with a laugh. 

 

*******

The team arrived in the small Russian town in the dead of night. 

"Alright team, let's move out" Phil said quietly.

Clint winked at him in response, and on everyone went. 

The key to the mission was stealth, and then brute force when needed. They were taking down the last of the Hydra factions that SHIELD had been tracking. SHIELD had informed them that this was one of the smaller camps, and was being run by a former SHIELD Agent, Grant Ward. 

Phil was taking this mission a little personally, having been team leader to Ward for a short amount of time before SHIELD had fallen. 

When they were tramping through the halls, Clint was careful to stop by Phil. "If you need to stop at any time, that's okay" He whispered. 

Phil just shook his head, "I have to do this. I have to be the one to take Ward down"

Clint just gulped and nodded, "God you're so hot"

Phil looked at Clint and rolled his eyes, "So not the time"

"Oh, it's always the time"

"Hey love birds, knock it off and help us!" Natasha hissed. 

Phil and Clint broke apart and headed off in different directions. 

 

*******

With so many people on the team, the mission's objective (stealth) went over surprisingly well - until they found Ward. 

Stark and Rogers were all gun-ho about going in and taking the ring leader down, but were stopped by Natasha and Clint. 

"What are you two doing?!" Stark hissed. 

Clint just shook his head, "Watch man"

Stark frowned, and turned his head in conjunction with Rogers to watch Phil and Ward spar off. 

It was.... an incredible fight. 

With every punch aimed at Phil, the man had a block and another punch already going. For every hit, he hit back twice as hard. Within minutes, Ward was falling to the ground. 

Phil smirked and stood up straight, "Looks like you've lost Ward"

Ward gave Phil a bloody smile, "Gotta say - I'm a little embarrassed getting beat to a pulp in front of Hawkeye"

Phil just kept a stony expression as the back up team came in and carried Ward away. 

Stark and Rogers's mouths were wide open. 

Clint turned to them and smirked, "Steep learning curve, huh Stark?"

Stark just nodded slowly. 

 

*******

Phil looked up at the ceiling in his bedroom that night, Clint curled up on his chest asleep. 

"Ugh go to sleep" The not so asleep archer said. 

Phil grinned and looked down at his sub. "Sorry, just reliving the day"

Yes you were hot and amazing, now go to sleep" Clint said grumpily. 

Phil laughed, "If you insist"

"I do"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))


End file.
